Mega Man 3
Mega Man 3 is an NES game played by Danny and Arin on Game Grumps. Episodes #Hard, Man #Top of the World #Enjoy a Tasty Beverage #Made of Snakes #A Test of Wills #What a Rush! #Doc Robot #Mega Man Goes Berserk! #Light's Urgent Message #Wily's Wily Ways # Game Information Mega Man 3, known as Rockman 3 Dr. Wily no Saigo!? (ロックマン3 Dr.ワイリーの最期!? Rokkuman Surī Dokutā Wairī no Saigo!??, lit. "Rockman 3: The End of Dr. Wily!?") in Japan, is a video game developed and published by Capcom for the Nintendo Entertainment System. It is the third game of the original Mega Man series and was originally released in Japan on September 28, 1990. The game localized in North America later in 1990 and in European regions in 1992. Taking place after the events of Mega Man 2, the plot follows the titular hero as he helps his creator, Dr. Light, and a former villain, Dr. Wily, collect parts for a peace-keeping robot by defeating several Robot Masters that have gone haywire. A platform-action game, Mega Man 3 follows the same format set forth by its two predecessors. The player, as Mega Man, must complete a series of stages in any order. Defeating a stage's boss will earn the player its special weapon, which can be selected and used at will throughout the rest of the game. Mega Man 3 introduces new gameplay elements such as Mega Man's canine sidekick Rush and the ability to slide along the ground. Unlike with the first two installments of the series, artist and designer Keiji Inafune has considered the creation of Mega Man 3 to be very stressful due to time constraints and his own increased responsibilities during its development. Following the success of Mega Man 2 released two years earlier, Mega Man 3 has sold over one million copies and has been positively received in critical reviews. Its presentation and gameplay has been especially praised, although many sources found the game to be too difficult. Like other titles in the series, Mega Man 3 has been re-released several times on other gaming platforms, on mobile phones, and as part of various Mega Man franchise compilations. Trivia *It is the second Mega Man game played with Danny, and the fifth Mega Man game played on the show. *Arin briefly talks about this game in his second Sequelitis video (on Mega Man X). While talking about how Mega Man games teach the player about level mechanics without tutorials, he brings up Hammer Joes in Hard Man's stage. He praises the fact that the player can observe the Hammer Joe's attack pattern without being in danger of getting hit. *Arin seems to forget that he has energy tanks, as he frequently dies to bosses thinking there's no way to survive. Only in Part 8 does he remember to use an Energy Tank while fighting the Quick Man Doc Robot. *This series has the same amount of episodes as Mega Man 2, another Mega Man game played with Danny. Category:NES Games Category:Game Grumps Games Category:Capcom Games Category:Platformer Games Category:Action Games Category:Sequelitis Category:Completed Games Category:Mega Man games